The purpose of this acquisition is to provide support for the continuing RSNA-NIBIB RadLex Ontology Project, goal of which is to create a rich ontology domain for medical imaging research. The methodology and software for converting data to the new ontology could be developed and implemented, tested and improved in a reasonable amount of time, which will provide for expedited access to radiological/biomedical imaging data sources across the spectrum of researchers and physicians.